Butterfly
Butterfly is the second and title track from the repackage album X X by LOONA. Description The titled track ‘Butterfly’ incorporates smoothness and dynamics delicately with new beats and drops never seen in K-pop before. Melodies mix with electronic music to evolve Hi High into a butterfly.Instagram The title track ‘Butterfly’ contains LOOΠΔ’s irreplaceable unique concepts. Mixing softness with dynamics, the track takes LOOΠΔ to another level with new beats and drops never heard in K-pop before, along with electronic sounds and melody. Shot in Iceland, Paris, and Hong Kong, the teasers of X started on first of January to unravel the stories behind the universe of LOOΠΔ. Under the slogan of ‘For All LOOΠΔs Around the World,’ it spread worldwide, to all LOOΠΔs of the world. LOOΠΔ causes a Butterfly effect through music for the listeners to gain courage, find oneself, and raise one’s voice. Anyone under influence, is another LOOΠΔ. LOOΠΔ’s visual director DIGIPEDI toured around 5 countries from 5 continents for LOOΠΔ’s Butterfly effects to capture the freedom and courage of girl worldwide in the music video of ‘Butterfly.’ Lyrics Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ 시작은 작은 날개짓 lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ 이제 내 맘의 Hurricane lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ Been been there never been been there (Fly like a Butterfly) Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly 날 멀리 데려갈 Wings Wings 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 귓가엔 바람 소리 |Rom = Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ shijageun jageun nalgaejit lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ ije nae mame Hurricane lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ Been been there never been been there (Fly like a Butterfly) Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly nal meolli deryeogal Wings Wings idaero Fly like a Butterfly gwitgaen baram sori |Eng = (You) Fly like a butterfly Fly like a butterfly lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ It starts with a small flap lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ Now, inside my heart, a hurricane lyrics|Choerry|CR}}/ Been been there never been been there (Fly like a butterfly) Fly like a butterfly Fly like a butterfly Fly like a butterfly Taking me far away, Wings wings Just like this fly like a butterfly Sounds of winds blowing around my ears }} Trivia * To celebrate its release, Orbits trended "#LOONA_BUTTERFLY" to #1 Worldwide on Twitter. Image Gallery Behind The Scenes LOONA Butterfly BTS 1.png|"Butterfly" BTS #1 LOONA Butterfly BTS 2.png|"Butterfly" BTS #2 LOONA Butterfly BTS 3.png|"Butterfly" BTS #3 LOONA Butterfly BTS 4.png|"Butterfly" BTS #4 LOONA Butterfly BTS 5.png|"Butterfly" BTS #5 LOONA Butterfly BTS 6.png|"Butterfly" BTS #6 LOONA Butterfly BTS 7.png|"Butterfly" BTS #7 LOONA Butterfly BTS 8.png|"Butterfly" BTS #8 LOONA Butterfly BTS 9.png|"Butterfly" BTS #9 LOONA Butterfly BTS 10.png|"Butterfly" BTS #10 LOONA Butterfly BTS 11.png|"Butterfly" BTS #11 LOONA Butterfly BTS 12.png|"Butterfly" BTS #12 LOONA Butterfly BTS 13.png|"Butterfly" BTS #13 LOONA Butterfly BTS 14.png|"Butterfly" BTS #14 LOONA Butterfly BTS 15.png|"Butterfly" BTS #15 LOONA Butterfly BTS 16.png|"Butterfly" BTS #16 LOONA Butterfly BTS 17.png|"Butterfly" BTS #17 LOONA Butterfly BTS 18.png|"Butterfly" BTS #18 LOONA Butterfly BTS 19.png|"Butterfly" BTS #19 LOONA Butterfly BTS 20.png|"Butterfly" BTS #20 LOONA Butterfly BTS 21.png|"Butterfly" BTS #21 LOONA Butterfly BTS 22.png|"Butterfly" BTS #22 LOONA Butterfly BTS 23.png|"Butterfly" BTS #23 LOONA Butterfly BTS 24.png|"Butterfly" BTS #24 LOONA Butterfly BTS 25.png|"Butterfly" BTS #25 LOONA Butterfly BTS 26.png|"Butterfly" BTS #26 LOONA Butterfly BTS 27.png|"Butterfly" BTS #27 LOONA Butterfly BTS 28.png|"Butterfly" BTS #28 LOONA Butterfly BTS 29.png|"Butterfly" BTS #29 LOONA Butterfly BTS 30.png|"Butterfly" BTS #30 LOONA Butterfly BTS 31.png|"Butterfly" BTS #31 LOONA Butterfly BTS 32.png|"Butterfly" BTS #32 LOONA Butterfly BTS 33.png|"Butterfly" BTS #33 LOONA Butterfly BTS 34.png|"Butterfly" BTS #34 LOONA Butterfly BTS 35.png|"Butterfly" BTS #35 LOONA Butterfly BTS 36.png|"Butterfly" BTS #36 LOONA Butterfly BTS 37.png|"Butterfly" BTS #37 LOONA Butterfly BTS 38.png|"Butterfly" BTS #38 LOONA Butterfly BTS 39.png|"Butterfly" BTS #39 LOONA Butterfly BTS 40.png|"Butterfly" BTS #40 LOONA Butterfly BTS 41.png|"Butterfly" BTS #41 LOONA Butterfly BTS 42.png|"Butterfly" BTS #42 LOONA Butterfly BTS 43.png|"Butterfly" BTS #43 LOONA Butterfly BTS 44.png|"Butterfly" BTS #44 LOONA Butterfly BTS 45.png|"Butterfly" BTS #45 LOONA Butterfly BTS 46.png|"Butterfly" BTS #46 LOONA Butterfly BTS 47.png|"Butterfly" BTS #47 LOONA Butterfly BTS 48.png|"Butterfly" BTS #48 LOONA Butterfly BTS 49.png|"Butterfly" BTS #49 LOONA Butterfly BTS 50.png|"Butterfly" BTS #50 LOONA Butterfly BTS 51.png|"Butterfly" BTS #51 LOONA Butterfly BTS 52.png|"Butterfly" BTS #52 LOONA Butterfly BTS 53.png|"Butterfly" BTS #53 LOONA Butterfly BTS 54.png|"Butterfly" BTS #54 Links Official * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly" TEASER * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "Butterfly" MUSIC VIDEO * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOOΠΔ) "Butterfly" CHOREOGRAPHY PRACTICE Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Song Credits Videos MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly"|Music Video|linktext=Released on February 19, 2019|link=MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly" Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly"|Teaser|linktext=Released on February 14, 2019|link=File:Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Butterfly" References Navigation Category:Song Category:XX